My life
by Ayaney
Summary: Aisha always lived a lonely life. She had no friends, no family, nothing to do, nothing to even live for. It was completely pointless...that is...until the red-headed brat came along. I hope you enjoy this story and yes, this is an ElswordxAisha FanFic (sorry to everyone else). I suck at writing Summary's but I hope the story's good.
1. Another Day

Hi **everyone! I still don't know a lot about writing but I hope you enjoy this story. I want to continue 'In the dark' but I can't really think of anything else to add to it. I have too many ideas and it still doesn't seem right. I'll keep trying though! Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Aisha-Elemental Master**

**Elsword-Rune Slayer**

**Rena-Wind Sneaker**

**Raven-Blade Master**

**Eve-Battle Seraph**

**Chung-Deadly Chaser**

**Ara-Sakra Devanem**

**I do not own Elsword nor the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_This is how its always been. I never had any friends. I have no family. I live alone. My life is pointless. I don't die because that would mean giving up on everything...not that I have anything to live for anyway. I always get top marks in school, but no one cares. They have people to worry about unlike me. I have no reason to go to school. I always get A's and I'm top of the class. I just go there to kill time. I wonder...am I always going to be like this? Nothing to care about...all alone?_

_Then it happened._

* * *

Aisha POV:

I felt a shiver go down my spine as the cold breeze blew through my hair. Even though it was spring, it still felt like winter. I looked back at the path where several students were walking. _Another day huh...somehow, it seems different..._

Ding!_ Oh crap, I gotta get to class!_

I rushed through the front gates and into the school. The place was huge and all the rooms looked the same so it took a while to find my class. Ah here it is.

I hesitated at first and wondered to my self if there is any point in going to class or not, after all, no one would notice anyway. I shook my head and opened the door. Everyone was talking to their friends or playing games on their phone. I was a bit surprised that the teacher wasn't here yet._ Oh wait, I remember. We have Maths first with Ms Ariel. _Ariel was our teacher for maths and English. She was nice but was very clumsy. One time, during a test, she dropped all the test sheets before even entering the room. Everyone laughed at her, but she just smiled._ If only I could smile like that..._

_"_Everyone to your seats! NOW!" Stella burst into the room. Almost immediately, everyone shut down their phones and sat in their seats. Silence filled the room.

"Now unfortunately, Ms Ariel cannot teach you today due to a sudden cold so I'll be taking her place."_ Oh great. I wonder who she'll target today. "_And another thing..." Stella looked over at the door. "We have a new student. Come on in."

Everyone focused on the mysterious boy that entered the room. He had red hair that covered his ruby eyes. He wore the normal uniform except one of his sleaves were slightly rolled up, revealing a tattoo of what looks like a rune symbol. _He knows how to use runes? I thought there were no more rune slayers left. How did he learn it? _He slowly lifted his head.

"Names Elsword, nice to meet you."

Suddenly, all the girls ran up to him squealing and shouting out stuff like 'He's so handsome!' or 'Sit next next to me!' or 'Please go out with me!'. _Geez he's here for five seconds and the girls are all over him...he's doesn't even look that good. Just ignore_ them. I grabbed my book and began to read.

"Now where should you sit...ah. Aisha!"_ No, anywhere but here please-_"Is it alright if Elsword sits next to you?"

_"_I-Its fine." _No, he can go sit with his girlfriends _is what I wanted to say but if I did, I would have been scrubbing toilet seats all day.

"Awww why Aisha?!" _I must have made a lot of girls upset. Great. Its bad enough not having friends, now everyone's gonna hate me._ The girls glared at me with a don't-you-dare-touch-him-you-freak look in their eyes. I continued reading.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and I had finished half the book. It was a book about the history of magic. I ended up getting yelled at because I read it all through Stellas teaching, but because I was a top student, I got off easy._ Thank god I study a lot._ There was just one problem...

"Wow Elsword! You know how to use magic? Can you teach me?"

_You know, there are other people that can teach you magic...like Speka or Noah. _I could teach them a lot more but I don't think they'd listen to me. No one would. Speka and Noah are my cousins. They hate me because I mastered magic at age 12. Even now they forget some spells now and then, so we son't talk to each other. Speka is a master of voids while Noah is a master of elements, like me. _Go ask them instead. You're getting annoying._

They continued talking to Elsword while he told them about runes and controlling fire. I had enough.

"Listen, if you're gonna talk go somewhere else. I'm trying to read and you and your fangirls are too loud so just shut up already!" I slammed the book on the table.

He looked at me with a grin on his face. "Oh I'm ever so sorry _Aisha_" This made me even more mad.

"Please, don't apologize _Elsword_" _He really in annoying. I hate him._

We glared at each other until Elsword finally stood up and left the room._ I finally get some peace_ and-

**Ding!**_...I hate my life._

"Looks like I'll be staying right here."

"You really are annoying you know that right?" _oops, said it out loud._He chuckled at me and sat down.

_...Goddammit._

* * *

"Man that lasted forever" I said to myself while stretching "Onto the next room. ". I had to stay longer and clean because I ended up falling asleep and almost missed the entire class. _Stella is way too mean. Ugh, I'm glad I don't have to clean the toilets. That's the only good thing about this._

Not that it matters. I have nothing else to do once I get home. I'll just make dinner, watch T.V, study for a bit and go to bed. It's been like that for ages. I don't have any friends, so I don't really go out that much. My parents died when I was little so I live alone. My teacher used to take care of me, but he got really sick a few years ago and passed away. I don't have any brothers or sisters and Speka and Noah hate me. So now, I'm all alone. I don't really mind. No one even knows I'm here most the time.

"Wow, you're still here?" I turned and noticed a red-headed brat watching me clean.

"Unless your gonna help me clean can you leave me alone...wait why are you even here?"

"I dunno. I have nothing else to do."

I looked at him with a confused look. "What about your fangirls? And won't your parents be worried?"

"My 'fangirls' are annoying and my family..." His voice softened and sounded a bit sad. "I don't have a family anymore"

"Oh...sorry. But why here?"

"Like I said, I don't know. I just felt like coming here for some reason."

_What the hell? What's with this guy? First he's annoying, now he tells me that he has no family? Why would he tell me of all people? Wait...is he...also alone?_

* * *

**Me: Whoo! First chapter!**

**Aisha: yay! I'm the main character!**

**Elsword: wow your annoying in this story**

**Aisha: Why you little...**

**Me: calm down you two**

**Aisha: Little brat! -hurls fire ball at Elsword-**

**Elsword: -runs-**

**Rena: there they go again. oh and Aya?**

**Me: Hm?**

**Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung and Ara: Why aren't we in this?**

**Me: You will be soon.**

**Aisha: -running around chasing Elsword-**

**Me: Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Elsword: -still running away-**

******Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung and Ara**: -crying in corner-

**Me: Arigatou~**


	2. The girl who always smiles

**And here is the next chapter! I would update a lot sooner but...don't you hate it when you have this amazing idea for something but you immediately forget what it was? Yeah. That happens to me a lot. Anyways, Enjoy~**

* * *

Aisha POV:

_Why am I even thinking about this. I barely know him. Why should I care? He's just so..._

_"_Aisha? Hello? Listen!"

"Annoying!" I accidentally shouted. "Wait, what?"

Elsword looked at me with an irritated look. "What did I do?"

I don't know why but I got really angry when he said that. "Y-you just...you just are!" _Did that even make any sense?_

"What's with you?"

"Just shut up!"

"Why?"

"Because your annoying!"

"So I'm annoying and your not?!"

We continued to argue for what seemed like forever until someone caught us.

"I didn't think anyone else would be here at this time." A girl with greenish-blonde hair and emerald eyes was standing just outside the class. "You guys should really get home. If a teacher finds you, who knows what they'll think? I mean, a girl and a guy here a school at this time..._alone._" She said with a grin on her face. I knew immediately what she meant.

"W-what?! Why would you even think that?!" My face went bright red and I backed away from Elsword. He looked confused at first, then finally understood what she meant.

"No way will that EVER happen!" His face went as red as his hair. The girl couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Who are you anyway?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rena." She said cheerfully with a smile. "And you must be Elsword. You're quite famous."_ Famous, for what? Being an idiot or an annoying brat? _The girl glanced over at me. "Oh, I don't think I've seen you before. I'm-"

"Rena, the girl who always smiles. The greatest archer in the entire school. Don't you usually hang out with that guy that barely talks to anyone?"

"Ah, you already know me and 'that guy that barely talks' is Raven. Why don't I know you? I thought I knew everyone in the school..."

I couldn't answer her. I knew the reason why, but I couldn't tell her._ Why do I feel so strange.? It's normal for people not to know me but...somehow I feel sad. What's wrong with me? _"I'm Aisha." I tried to stop thinking about it. "What about you? Why are you here?" Rena pointed to one of the desks. There was a small, green notebook lying on it.

"We have a test soon so I took a few notes, but when I went home, I forgot to get my notebook. Anyways, what about you two?"

"I fell asleep in class and got caught. Now I have to clean all the classrooms." I said with a sigh. "The stupid red-head over there is here because...well he's got nothing better to do."

"What's that supposed to mean? And don't call me a stupid red-head! And wait, am I really that famous?"

_How stupid is this guy anyway? I was surprised that so many girls liked him, but now it's shocking to see even one TALKING to him._ 'Idiot...' I mumbled.

"What was that"

"Huh? Oh nothing." _I guess he can be smart...sometimes._ "Well i'm gonna head home now. I'm STARVING." I didn't bring any lunch and so I've been hungry ever since breakfast. I should have plenty of food at home because...well...I only ever cook for myself. Just me. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door._ Ugh, it's that feeling again. Why won't it stop? _I rushed out the school gates and went straight home._ I hope I'm not like this tomorrow..._

* * *

Rena POV:

_Earlier today..._

"Did you hear about the new guy?" A bunch of girls were sitting across from me talking about some new guy with red hair. "He's really cute and he's right next door!" I tried to ignore the squeals coming from the table near mine. _Who is this new kid? He seems pretty popular..._

"Rena!" A girl with long, black hair and golden eyes was waving at me. I noticed the fox-shaped clip in her hair. _Yep, that's Ara. _Ara has been my friend ever since we were kids. Her, Raven and I would always eat lunch together in my class.

"Got another test huh." She said while grabbing her lunch.

"Yeah..." I looked behind her to see if someone else was there. _Where is he?_ Ara noticed me and smiled.

"Raven forgot his phone and went to go get it. He should be here in a minute. You sure love to worry about him." I looked around to make sure he wasn't in the class already. Ara sighed at me. "You must really like him." I continued to look around and ignored Ara._ What's taking him so long? _Ara waved her hand infront of me.

"Huh? Oh, what is it?"

"...Anyway, did you hear about the new student? His name is Elsword and he's really cute~"

"Falling for the new guy already? Looks like you're no the only one." I pointed to the group of girls still talking about Elsword.

"Dammit. I swear, every guy I go for has a bunch of fangirls. Either that or they already have a girlfriend. Maybe I'll go for the blonde guy instead."

"Chung Seiker?"

"That's it!" She move the lunch and stood on the table. "From now on, my target is Chung Seiker!" The class was silent. They stared at Ara for a minute, then burst into laughter. It was normal for Ara to chase after guys. She would always find some random guy and try to go out with them. Of course, she always failed.

"Ara, I think he has a girlfriend." I tried to hold in my laughter.

"What? Who?!"

"Remember? He's been dating Eve for 2 years now."

"Oh yeah..." She got off the table in disappointment. "Am I doomed to be forever alone?"

"Well you might get a date if you stopped chasing over a hundred guys at once and focus on one."_ Yeah, IF. Wait...who said that?"_

"Whaa! Rena, tell Raven to stop being mean!"

"But, he has a point."

"Rena you meanie! You only side with him because you like him!" This made me blush a little. It was true. I've had a crush on Raven for years now. Ara would always tease me because of it. One time, I got so annoyed at her that I shot an arrow just above her head._ Yep, just another normal day._

* * *

_Where is it?_ _I swear I had it before._ I searched for the little green notebook for ages._ Don't tell me I..._

I walked through the halls, checking every class to see if I left it there._ Where the hell is it?!__ If someone stole it, I'll send and arrow straight through their head! I really need that book!_ I walked over my class. "I really need to find-"

"Just shut up!" I heard someone shout from the class._ What the- Who would be here at this time?_

_Present..._

_So that's the new student. He seems interesting though he doesn't seem like the type to have all those fangirls._ "Well, I should head home too. It was nice meeting the two of you!" _Aisha seems nice...I wonder why I never saw her before?_

* * *

Aisha POV:

"Today was really weird. First there was that annoying brat, then there was that weird Rena girl. I'm surprised she talked to me." I remembered the words she said to us. '_If a teacher finds you, who knows what they'll think? I mean a girl and a guy here at school at this time...alone.'_ I covered my now red face with my pillow and tried to ignore my own thoughts. _Why am I even still thinking about it?__ It doesn't matter. That Elsword guy is REALLY irritating though...whatever. I'm too tired to care. _I crawled under the blankets and soon fell asleep.

_...Someone actually talked to me today._

* * *

**Me: Finally! I finished the second chapter!**

**Elsword: about time**

**Rena, Ara and Raven: FINALLY! we're in the story!**

**Me: uh, this is just chapter 2**

**Raven: why couldn't be in this earlier!**

**Me: BECAUSE THIS STORY IS ABOUT AISHA! NOT RAVEN!**

**Ara: what about me?**

**Me: SHADDUP! This is an ElswordxAisha FanFic!**

**Chung: so...i'm dating Eve?**

**Me: yush**

**Chung: I thought it was an ElswordxAisha FanFic...**

**Me: IT IS! but I also want to add a bit of RenaxRaven and EvexChung**

**Eve: so we shall also be in the story?**

**Me: YES NOW SHUT UP!**

**Ara: -Forever Alone-**

**Me: Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Chung: wow...I'm dating Eve!**

**Eve: -slaps-**

**Me: Arigatou~**


	3. One rainy day

Aisha POV:

It was raining today, which is weird because last time I checked it was meant to be sunny. _Oh great. Another 'visit'._

_Wow. Today HAD to be the one day I didn't bring an umbrella._ I looked up at the rain that continued to pour from the sky. I walked through the rain, stepping through the muddy puddles that dirtied my shoes. My clothes were completely drenched and you could almost see through the top. _That's not good. I really hope there are no creeps at school...not that it matters. I doubt they would even notice me. Maybe Rena has an extra shirt..._

"What happened to you?" Rena said with a shocked look. She was standing next to someone with a fox shaped hairclip. _Who is she?_

"It's nothing, just a bit of rain." I tried to reply with a smile. "Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

"No, sorry." _Well that's just wonderful. Now I'm gonna have to sit in these clothes all day. _"Ara do you have anything?" _Is that who she is?_ "Oh I forgot, this is Ara. Ara this is Aisha."

_She must be one of Rena's friends. _"It's nice to meet you?" I had gotten so used to being alone that I wasn't sure if I even wanted friends anymore. The girl stepped closer and observed me._ What is she doing?_ The golden eyed girl walked behind me...and hugged me tightly.

"So cute~" She said with a smile. "Even when she's still wet from the rain she's cute! Oh and...sorry. I don't have any spare clothes."_ Well that's just fantastic. Now could you please get off me?_

"I should really be getting to class now." I had to find some excuse to get away from them. I walked away without saying goodbye. For some reason, I quickly turned around to see what they were doing...they were laughing together._ There's that feeling again. GO AWAY! _I watched the two girls laughing and talking to each other like true friends. _So that's what friends are like._ Suddenly, I felt sad and tears began to flow down my cheeks._ And now I'm crying. This day is just PERFECT._ I covered my face with my bag and ran to class, still soaking wet._ How could this day get any wor-_

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Because I covered my eyes I couldn't see what I was doing. I bumped into my worst nightmare.

**Ding!**_ That's the bell. I better get outta here before she notices me._ I quickly ran past her, but was stopped when someone pulled on my pigtail.

"Where do you think your going?" The girl whispered into my ear. I tried to ignore the pain. It felt like she was trying to rip out my hair completely. It hurt so much and I couldn't do anything about it. I had no friends to protect me and everyone already went to their classes.

"S-Speka...let go...please."

"Oh? You want me to let go? Okay~" Once she let go, I stood up, but before I could go anywhere...she kicked me in the stomach. I held in as much tears in as possible. It really did hurt like hell. "Don't think I'm done with you. Look outside, it's raining. You know what that means." She kicked me again in the stomach, making sure I wouldn't go anywhere. Speka loved the rain. She was always happy when it rained a lot. The other thing that made her happy was when I was in pain. She would always make sure I would get hurt somehow, just so she could have the perfect day. Today, she kicked me several times, followed by a slap. Then she pushed me into the wall and hit my head enough times to give me a headache. After she was finished, she grabbed my bag and stole my money, phone, she even stole my English book just so I could get in trouble. Ariel was still sick and we still had Stella, so you could get detention for an entire year by just dropping a pencil. Who knows what will happen if I forget my English book.

_ Please let this end soon..._

* * *

I had bruises all over me and my headache refused to go away. I got what was left of my bag and stumbled to class. I opened the door.

Everyone was focused on me, the girl soaking wet and covered in scratches and bruises. My eyes were red and I held an empty bag. I must look crazy.

"Aisha! Where have you been?!" I ignored Stella and walked to my seat. Everyone continued to stare at me._ Why do you all look at me now? Why is it that when I look like this, all you do is stare?_

"Miss, can I borrow a book?" The class remained silent. Not even the teacher said anything. This is getting really frustrating. "How long are you all gonna stare at me like that? At least ask if I'm alright! Or maybe your not looking at me...your just looking at an empty desk like always. If your not gonna help me then STOP LOOKING AT ME AND DO SOMETHING ELSE! Look, I just wanna learn so this day can end. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!" Everyone continued to watch me. They did nothing. "Why...why won't you help...? Did I do something wrong? Do you hate me? What did I...what did I do to deserve this..." I began to cry again. No one cared. No one ever does. I ran out of class and outside.

I was under a tree, watching the rain. _No one cares...no one cares...no one cares. _That was the only thing I could think about. No. One. Cares. And why should they? Since when did they ever care about me?

I pulled out a book, which was the only thing left in my bag. It was a story about a girl a lot like me I would always read it whenever I'm sad.

_Once upon a time, there was a girl._

_She had wonderful parents that loved her with all their heart and friends the cared for her._

_She would go to school and see her friends. They would always talk and eat lunch together. If the girl was being bullied, they would protect her. She would go home to her parents. They would always cook her the most delicious foods. They would teach her how to play music and they would read to her all kinds of stories. She lived a perfect life. The girl was happy._

_But one day..._

_Her parents never came home._

_They were in an accident and died. The girl was horrified. She wanted to run away as fast as she could, but she could go nowhere. Suddenly, her friends stopped talking to her._

_The girl was all alone._

_Everyday, the girl would go to school, then go back home. When she grew up, she never left home. Why should she? The girl would always lie in her bed. She never left her bedroom for anything._

_And then..._

_She died._

That's right...if I just wait long enough...I'll die...I just need to-

"Do you mind moving from my spot?"

_...what?_

* * *

**Me: Done~**

**Everyone: ...that was really depressing...**

**Aisha: why do I live such a horrible life?!**

**Me: because that's part of the story**

**Elsword: I wasn't in this chapter...**

**Me: you will be in the next one**

**Eve: The next chapter will mostly have Elsword and Aisha. **

**Me: NU! DON'T RUIN IT!**

**Eve: I was just telling the reader that the story will finally have some proper ElswordxAisha moments.**

**Me: oh...**

**Aisha: haha! Aya you- wait WHAT?!**

**Me: what's wrong?**

**Aisha: m-me and E-Elsword...**

**Me: :3**

**Aisha: I really hate you...**

**Me: Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Aisha: -sobbing in a corner-**

**Me: Arigatou~**


	4. That stupid red-head

**AAAAAnnnnnndddddd here is le new chaptar! Sorry to make you guys wait, but I was working on another story. Well anyways**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Aisha POV:

I was soaking wet, beaten and robbed. The last thing I need is for this dumb brat to annoy me again.

"What happened to you?"_ Why would you care?_

"It's nothing...just leave me alone."

"Like hell it's nothing. What happened?" I was quite surprised that he was worrying about me. _I can neve tell what this guy is thinking...yesterday he was irritated with me and now he suddenly cares?_ I kept quiet. There was no way I would tell him about Speka. Even if he knew, what would he do? Stop her? He barely knows anything about me, so why wold he suddenly become the hero?

"It's none of your business!" I snapped back at him.

"Well that didn't work. Rena won't be too happy..."_ Ugh. What's he going on about now?_ He saw my confused face and sighed. "Rena said we should try to get alone with each other, so she said I should try to be nice to you more."

"And if we don't?"

"Look I don't care if you hate me or not, just try to pretend we're friends at least. You do NOT want to see Rena angry. Trust me."_ That's right. I heard she did beat the shit out of a couple of guys who kept staring at her...boulders. I mean, HOW ARE THOSE THINGS SO FREAKIN BIG?! Mine never grow._..

"...Fine, but only in front of Rena. If you dare try to talk to me anywhere else, I will burn you to a crisp."

"Deal, but still...what actually happened?" He still wants to know? We made a deal. I'll leave you alone, you leave me alone...unless Rena's there.

"If you really must know, I fell down some stairs." _Wow. Great excuse Aisha._

"Far enough to make all your stuff disappear? Those stairs must me magical." _...Crap._ "Okay, if you won't tell me, I won't ask anymore. Now could you please get out of my spot?"

"What do you mean 'your spot'?" Then I realised it. "Wow, first few days here and you already decided to skip class."

"And what are you doing here_ Class prez_?" Oh yeah. I am also the class president, like anyone noticed anyway._ That bastard...Damn! _"Ran out of insults?" He said with a grin on his face.

"I admit defeat. The spots yours." I slowly got up and felt a sharp pain in my leg. I didn't fall down stairs, but I did trip running here. I think it was a rock or something...whatever it was, it gave me a pretty bad cut. I continued to walk away, ignoring the pain once again. Of course he had to notice it.

"You sure are good at hurting yourself."

"I'm fine. It's nothing."_ I lied. It really does hurt, but there is no way I'm telling him that. The last thing I want is for him to think I'm jut some weak girl that can't look after herself._ I was about to run, but I immediately slipped and fell. Just as I was about to hit my head hard on the pavement, I felt two warm hands around me, holding me up.

"You really are hopeless." _Perfect. My great saviour is my greatest enemy. Why did he even help_ _me? _"You should really see the nurse. I'll-"

"I'm FINE! I'm fine..." I turned around and walked away.

"Would you wait for just a minute?" I ignored the red head and continued to walk away, still in pain.

* * *

Elsword POV:

_What's with her? I try to care and-_

"Uh, Elsword? You're staring at your lunch again."

"Oh...sorry Chung." I tried to stop thinking about this morning and finished my food. We were having lunch on the roof again.

"Ever since you came here you've been acting strange. You know you're lucky I'm used to you staring into space and acting weird all the time, otherwise you'd be a loner...apart from all the girls in your class...and everywhere else..." Chung was my best friend and the only person I knew in this school, apart from Rena and that other weird girl. What was her name? Aisha or something? "So what's up?"

"It's nothing...what about you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you and Eve." Eve was at another school, but Chung would always talk about her. _I guess that's just how couples are huh..._

"Oh, actually she told me the other day that she's changing schools."

"Again? Do you know where?"

"She didn't tell me that part."

"Well, I'm sure she won't go too far away."_ With the way those two act, there's no way she would ever go too far away._ We finished our lunch and were about to head to class...then she showed up.

We both stared at each other for a while until Chung finally spoke.

"Elsword, do you know this girl?" We both kept quiet. Then finally...

"W-What the hell are you doing here?!" We both yelled. I spoke first.

"I eat here all the time." Even though I've been here for only two days..."What about you?"

"I always eat up here! Why don't you go sit in your little spot again?" She really was annoying. We both fought over who gets to sit where and in the end, I lost. _Dammit Chung. Why did you have to side with her? You and your little 'She has been here longer then us, she deserves it' lost us the best spot._ We were all still arguing until-

"**SHUT UP RIGHT NOW.**" All three of us immediately sat back down. _She really is scary when she's angry. _"All I wanted was to see you guys and this is what I walk into?"

"It's her fault." Aisha glared at, her eyes saying I-hope-you-go-die-in-a-hole. "If she just left us alone then-

"**DON'T YOU DARE FIGHT AGAIN.**" She smiled again. "Let's all eat together, okay?" Aisha and I nodded in agreement, hoping she wouldn't get angry again._ Looks like I'll just have to put up with it for now..._

* * *

? POV:

"Did you get all your stuff?" One of the girls asked me.

"That's just about everything." Today, I would leave the dorm.

"Aww. I really with you didn't have to leave, but I can't blame you. You must really miss him."

"...Yes. I really do." I can't remember that last time I saw him. We would only ever call each other. My parents forced me to move here because they thought that school wasn't good enough for me. Recently, they divorced, so I'm moving back with my mother.

"I hope you have fun at your new school. Well...back at your old school. Also, tell me how things go with you and your boyfriend, okay?"

"Okay." I picked up my bags and left the room.

_Just wait...I'll be there soon, Chung._

* * *

**Me: and now Chung is here!**

**Rena: I thought you said there was gonna be more ElswordxAisha**

**Raven: I think it's more of a ChungxEve now...**

**Me: SHADDUP! I promise to make more ElswordxAisha moments**

**Ara: hurry up**

**Me: QUIET! writing stories is a lot hardr then what you think**

**Aisha: I had to eat lunch with Elbaka...**

**Elsword: what was that?**

**Aisha: nothing~**

**Me: *sigh* anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Raven: I'm still not in this very much...**

**Me: Arigatou~**


	5. Noah, the cinemas, and a dream

**Hey guys! Unfortunately, holidays are almost over, so it will be a lot harder to update. I will try my best *^*. Anyways...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Aisha POV:

Once again, I was walking to class ignoring everyone around me, just like everyday._ What do I have first...uh...Ah, science with Chacha Buch._ Normally, I would get to class early, read for a while and then learn, but today was different. For some reason, I couldn't get any sleep until midnight last night, so I slept in and now I'm late...but that's only one thing that's different. As I entered the classroom, all the girls focused their eyes on me._ What, am I popular now?_ One girl stood up from the bunch...it was Noah. I noticed she had my phone that Speka stole from me yesterday.

"Hey that's-"

"What, this thing?" She held up the phone. "Speka got this for me as a gift." Then another girl stood up. It was Speka.

"There are some really interesting books here." She was flicking through the pages of a book about magic. On the desk were several books about mastering certain elements and different spells. They used to be mine, all of them. "You sure love to read. I hate reading." She threw a book out the window.

"What are you doing?!" I hurried to the window, trying to catch it. Those books were one of the last things I had that belonged to my mother...and it was lying in a puddle outside. I tried to run outside and hopefully get it back, but Noah grabbed my wrist and held it tightly.

"Where are you going? We have class soon." She said with a grin as she tightened her grip to the point where my hand started to go red._ Why won't anyone do anything? It's just like before. I get bullied, beaten and robbed and no one does anything about it. Why do I ever bother trying no one will help me. No one ever does..._

"What the hell is going on?" _No, anything but this. _The red head stared at the scene. The girl throwing books out the window while the other one stops me from escaping. The room went silent. Speka spoke up.

"Hey Aisha, you didn't tell anybody about the other day, did you?"

"N-no..." I mumbled back. Elsword turned to me.

"What is she talking about?"

"Oh? You don't know? Aisha, why don't you tell him about how weak you are." Noah said, smiling. I couldn't say anything._ Stop...please...stop._ All I could do was put up with it. I've been doing it for years now. I really do feel weak.

"I don't think I wanna know. The reason I even came here was because I found this." He held up a small diary. "I wonder who it belongs to...only one way to find out." He randomly picked out a page and started to read to the class. "This seems interesting 'Today, I saw Raven with that Rena girl again. I wish it were me...and LOOK AT THAT CHEST! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GROW THEM?!' You want Rena's breasts? ." Everyone burst into tears of laughter.

"What are you doing?! THAT'S MINE!" Elsword ignored her and continued to read.

"This is a new one. 'I wish I could sit next to Elsword was in at least one of my classes. I just wanna see his face' Uh...that's kinda creepy." The laughter echoed through the entire class.

"G-GIVE IT BACK!"

"Whatever." He threw the diary in the air. Noah finally let go as she quickly grabbed the book. That's when Elsword grabbed my hand and dragged me to the roof.

"Who even keeps a diary anyway? Someone's gonna read it." He said, letting go of my hand. "What was that all about?"

"...I don't really wanna talk about it..."

"Whatever, but how did they get all your stuff? Your lucky I managed to get this." He handed me the phone Speka took from me.

"How did you-"

"She dropped it while getting her stupid book. It's yours, right?" I once in my life, I wasn't alone. Someone was there to protect me. I was just surprised that the one who helped me was Elsword._ Why would he...he hates me, so why..._

"You know you humiliated her in front of all those people."

"I know. She deserved it."

"...Thanks..."_ What am I doing? Why am I thanking him? I could handle it, still...he did help_ _me._

"Well that's something I'm only gonna ever hear once."

"Yep. So, why are we on the roof?"

"Ask Rena"

* * *

Elsword POV:

"AHHHHH!" The screams grew louder at each jump scare._ Geez, do they have to be so loud? It's just a movie._ I turned around to the girlsitting next to me, trying to force herself to be brave.

"You don't have to try so hard..."

"S-shut up! I-I'm not s-scared. It's j-just a m-movie." She stuttered.

"If it's just a movie, then why are you shivering?"

"B-because it's c-cold!" _As if anyone would believe that. It's always hot in the cinemas._ I sighed and continued to watch the movie. It was a horror film with a bit of romance, one of the most watched movies this year.

"Remind me, why are we here again?"

"Because Rena forced us to."_ That's right. When she finally showed up, the first thing she said was 'We're going to skip school today!'. I thought we were gonna do something better then watching this crappy movie..._"KYAAAAA!"

"Dammit Aisha. Do you have to be so loud? Right in my ear too..."

"Ah...sorry...It's just- EEEEEKKK!" She was even louder then the entire theatre.

"Calm down, it's a movie. Your too loud."

"I-I'm not scared!"

"No one said you were." She stood up and hit me upside the head.

"Y-you...your the loud one! The annoying, obnoxious and stupid, red headed brat!"

"Whatever, you flat chested freak."

"W-what did you say?" Her eye twitched I slowly backed away.

"Uh, I mean...uh..." _Crap, how the hell do I get outta this?!_ Rena stood up and smiled at us.

"Excuse me you two...some of us are trying to watch the movie, so could you SHUT UP AND SIT BACK DOWN?! ENJOY THE DAMN MOVIE!" Her smile soon turned into a death glare. We both immediately sat back down in silence._ Rena...is really scary when mad._

Nothing changed. There was always a jump scare whenever there could be one and someone trying to stop the 'Curse' or whatever it was. After a few minutes, there was a scene with a girl and a boy, hiding somewhere together. They just kept saying 'I love you' all over again.

"Boring. What happened to the scary parts?" _Though they weren't that scary..._

"You know, not everyone hates this kinda stuff."

"And you like this kinda thing?"

"N-no...not really..." We continued to watch. They were holding each other tightly, saying it'll be okay, despite knowing it won't be. After a few more minutes, they kissed.

"Hey, Aisha..."

"What is it this time?"

"Have you-"

"ELSWORD! AISHA! C'MON WE'RE LEAVING!" We noticed Rena and Raven waving at us. Ara and Chung had already left us._ When did they leave?! How long have we been here alone?! _"STOP MAKING OUT AND GET OVER HERE!"

"W-WHAT THE HELL RENA!"

* * *

Aisha POV:

_"Mommy, Daddy, When are you coming home?"_

_"We will be soon. Just wait a little longer."_

_"...Okay."_

_"We love you!" I giggled_

_"Love you too!" I hung up the phone._

_ I waited patiently outside for them. I was reading a book my mother got me for my birthday about fire magic. I would always look at all the pictures of all the different shapes of fire. My favourite was the picture of the phoenix. I loved reading that book. I watched the road to see if they were here yet, but there was no one there. The sky grew more dark every minute. Then I got another phone call._

_"Mom-"_

_"Hello? Is this Aisha?" I didn't recognise the man on the phone. I was told to never speak to strangers...but how did he get this number? I thought maybe he was just one of Mother's friends. Why would he call?_

_"Yes..." I said quietly. "Who are you? Why are you talking to me?" He said nothing. Then he took a deep breath and said something I wish I'd never heard. The words that continue to haunt me to this day._

_"Your parents..." _

"NO!" I almost jumped out of my seat.

"Aisha?"

"...What...oh. Sorry Rena."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...why are we here?"

"We WERE planning to go to the café, but someone fell asleep. We decided to go home instead."

"Oh..."_ What was that? A dream? Or..._

"Well we should be at our stop soon."

"How do you know where I live?"

"We walked to school the other day, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." The bus stopped.

"Looks like we're here!"

* * *

_Remember. That's the last thing I want to do. Memory's are nothing but pain. If I could, I would forget. I want to erase all memory's of that day. The day where I waited. The day where I got that call. The day where my parents..._

_Please, let me forget. I never want to remember that day. I want to forget._

_I want to forget._

* * *

**Me: and so we learn more about Aisha's past!**

**Aisha: why do I live a horrible life...?**

**Me: because that's part of the story :3**

**Aisha: your mean T.T**

**Eve: am I to make an appearance soon?**

**Me: about that...**

**Chung: this seems interesting...**

**Me: Eve may or may not be in the next chapter**

**Eve: ...**

**Me: o.o?**

**Eve: this will not remain unpunished**

**Me: U-uh thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter...**

**Eve: Particle ray!**

**Me: A-ARIGATOU~ *runs***


	6. Memorys

**Hai~ So this chapter is kinda short. I'M SOWWY! I'm really starting to run out of ideas...uh...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Aisha POV:

_"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?!" No answer._

_"Is this a game? Hide and seek? Okay, I'll count to ten. 1...2..." Silence._

_"...Okay, I give up! Please...stop hiding!" Nothing._

_I looked everywhere for them. Soon, I couldn't even see my own house anymore, but I continued searching. I looked in every single possible place I could think of. I was lost and it was dark, but I didn't care. I knew they were somewhere...they HAD to be...right? If that's true...then why can't I find them? Are they still hiding? I need to find them, but I know I can't. I know exactly where they are. I don't want it to be true. How can they just leave me? I don't want to be alone!_

_ I can't find them. I never will. I know perfectly well why they aren't here, but I refuse to believe it. I keep looking. I search places I've never been before. I want to keep looking, but I'm too weak. It's too cold and I'm too small. Soon, I give up and collapse on the concrete._

_"You said...just a little longer..." I'm hungry, tired, lost and now, alone. I can't do anything. What am I meant to do? I can't bring them back. _

_I lie on the cold, hard ground, holding back as much tears as possible. I feel something wet fall from the sky._

_Rain._

_I hate the rain._

* * *

I woke up with red eye's. _Was I crying?_ I tried to remember the reason why I was upset, but my mind was blank. _Wait...what? Okay...yesterday I went to the cinema and watched...something...then I...fell asleep? Ugh, why can't I remember? It doesn't matter._ I lie in bed, staring at the roof. For some reason, I didn't get out of bed. _I need to get ready for school. Why am I so sleepy?_ I slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and got out of bed.

_Uh, the time is...oh fu-_

I rushed out the door, still buttoning my shirt. I ran as fast as I could...maybe to fast. I tripped and landed right in front of a certain boy with red hair.

"...You sure like to hurt yourself..."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I pushed myself back up and walked away, trying to hide my embarrassment._ Why do bad things always happen to me?_

"Um...forgetting something?" I turned around and saw my book in Elsword's hand. It was the only book that was spared yesterday. It had my favourite picture in it, the one of the Phoenix made of fire...

"Y-you stole my book! Don't you DARE take it! It's the last thing my-" I froze.

.

There was fire everywhere. I tried to run but had no idea where to go. I was lost and abandoned. _ Help me. Help me please. Please Mommy!_ Those words echoed through my head. Mother, Father, help. What was I doing again? I can't remember. I guess that's a good thing...I did wish to forget. Looking up at the dark sky, wishing for no memory's, but that's impossible. Wishes don't come true, that's why I still remember. Why here? Why now? Why do I have to live that entire past all over again? I don't want to. I don't want to feel that pain I felt all those years ago.

.

"...eal it." I woke up from...whatever that was.

"W-what?" _Was that another dream? Why am I even remembering that kind of stuff_ here?

"I said, I didn't steal it! You were the one that dropped it anyways. I just-" He paused for a minute and looked at me. "...Hey, are you okay? You look kinda pale..." I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I-I'm fine."

"You sure? Your stuttering a lot. Do you have a cold or something?" _Is he actually showing some concern for me?_

"I can't believe you already forgot the deal. If you talk to me when Rena's not around, I will burn you to a crisp. Now be quiet and leave me be."

"You sure like to be alone a lot." My eye twitched.

"So what? I'm not bothering anyone, so why does it matter?"

"Well...uh...don't you ever get lonely?" One again, I froze up. I didn't know what to say. Lonely. "...Whatever." He dropped the book and walked away.

_Lonely...why would I ever be lonely? I don't feel loneliness. I've lived long enough to put up with being alone. Sure it hurts sometimes, but I get used to it easily. I don't ever get lonely._

"I think I'll stay home today." I said to myself.

* * *

Eve POV:

I looked out the window and stared at the school. Several student's were running to class still._ So many students even at this time...I wonder where he is?_ I looked at all the uniforms. _Such small skirts...I don't have to wear one...do I?_

"Eve?"

"Hm? What is it Apple?"

"That's your new school, right?" I smiled.

"...Yeah. It is."

_Just wait. Tomorrow I will finally get to see you again. Justo one more day..._

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter...**

**Aisha: isn't there anymore?**

**Me: I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING Q^Q**

**Eve: So I'm finally in the story**

**Me: yep~ so please stop shooting lasers at me**

**Eve: very well**

**Raven: I'm still not in this much**

**Me: SILENCE! you will wait**

**Elsword: Aisha sure is clumsy in this...**

**Aisha: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Uh...anyways...thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Aisha: Dumb redhead**

**Elsword: Stupid tomboy**

**Me: Arigatou~**


	7. The new, emotionless student

**Hai everyone~ I have already returned from my break~! And...WOW! Wait...20 FOLLOWERS! HOLY S***! Okay, but seriously. I wanna thank everyone who have been reading this. Thanks to all my followers and reviewers, and a special thanks to all those who added this as a favourite. ARIGATOU~! Anyways...**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Ara POV:

"Hey, did you hear about the new student?" Rena was taking notes, as usual.

"What? No, I'm busy right now. Can it wait?" She whispered, trying not to get caught by the teacher. Today, we were meant to be getting a new student, but she hasn't arrived yet-

"Excuse me, this is class 3-B, right?" There she is.

The girl had long, silver hair and wore this strange, blue tiara thing, that kinda glowed. She had bright eyes and looked sorta pale, and she look expressionless._ What is she, a robot?_ She stood at the front of the class.

"My name is Eve. I will be part of this class from now on."_ My god. She really is a robot._ The class just stared at her, then Rena smiled at her awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Rena." Eve just looked at her and nodded. _Does this girl have a problem with us? Why is she being so...distant? What a weird girl. I guess she's the emotionless type, huh._ The door burst open and...

"Sorry I'm la- EVE?!" ...Chung was there. He had a shocked expression on his face, like he's seen a ghost or something. That's another thing, Chung was in our class for this period. The emotionless girl turned to the young boy and her face went from emotionless, to happy. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Chung~!" She said happily, as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly, making him fall to the floor._ I gotta admit, that is adorable, but how the hell did she change emotions so fast?! Its like she went from being a robot, to being a normal human being, in under three seconds! Wait a minute...EVE! That's the girl Rena was talking about! So, she's Chung girlfriend?! How did he ever manage to even talk to her?!_

"E-Eve...can you wait for class to finish? Everyone's staring at us." Yep. The entire class was watching the lovebirds. Eve got off of him and went back to her emotionless self...almost. You could still see a hint of red on her cheeks. _That's adorable. Maybe she isn't so bad after all. _Of course, Rena was already welcoming her to the school and trying to be friends with her. It was hard to tell if she was happy with being friends with her with that emotionless face of hers.

"Ara! ARA!"_ Look's like we'll find out._

"Okay! Okay! Geez you don't have to yell. What is it?"

"You know that little park area that's surrounded by tree's? It's usually empty."

"Yean, but that's just some spot at some park. I don't know why you need to know about it, unless you're planning a picnic or something."

"Actually, I was thinking..."

* * *

Elsword POV:

...

I turned to the silver haired girl with some sort of blue gem on her head, who was talking to Chung happily. Raven was just on his phone and Rena was having a conversation with Ara. I just sat down, watching everyone, since I had nothing better to do. Wait a minute...

"HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?!"

"Simple. Rena asked us to join her at this _park, _and everyone agreed to the trip. Even you did." Eve said with a blank face. Chung let out an awkward laugh while everyone just ignored how weird she sounds. "Also, in approximately 3 minutes and 24 seconds, you will be asking for food, Rena will be talking to Raven, trying to convince him to join in on the _fun,_ Ara will be up in a tree and I will continue to talk to Chung."

"...She really is a robot." Everyone said in unison. Eve just turned away and continued to talk with Chung. Despite hoe weird she can be, she was right. In about 3 minutes, Rena was trying to convince Raven to have fun with us, Ara was in a tree for some reason...Chung and Eve were still talking and I...was starting to get hungry.

"Foooood. Need foooood." I grumbled.

"Later." Ara said, as if she didn't care at all.

"But I want food noooowww." I continued to complain. She just let out a small sigh and looked at Rena, who was still talking to Raven.

"Rena~ Stop talking to your boyfriend for a sec. Elsword's hungry." Rena immediately blushed.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!"

"Are you sure~?" While Rena was thinking of an answer, Ara used this opportunity to take her bag, full of her lunch. "C'mon, answer honestly."

"ARA! GIVE IT BACK!" And so, the grand chase began, not that anyone cared. Not even Raven cared._ I swear, I was forced to go on this trip. And who is that girl? Eve, or something? She's Chung's girlfriend, right? Also, what's with Raven? He's so quiet, like he's hiding something. Now Ara's being chased by Rena, because she stole her lunch, just to try to convince Rena to confess to Raven. What about Chung? How can he stay so calm? WHAT IS GOING ON?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I ENDED UP HERE! I'M SO CONFUSED! ...wait...something's not right..._

"Ara! Give me my lunch back!" Rena was still chasing Ara around the park. Ara stopped for a second and grinned at her.

"Nope! Not until you confess~" She continued running. Raven ignored her and Chung kept talking to Eve._ What the hell is going on here...and why does she always have that poker face on? I don't see why Chung likes her so much...whatever. Still, something doesn't seem right..._

"Ara...Give. Me. My. Food." _Oh no. Rena's mad again._ Ara let out a small shriek and ran away, this time she was just scared. I looked over at the other three._ Something is definitely wrong. Lets see...Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung,_ _Ara..._

"Where's Aisha?"

Everyone stopped and turned to me. It was quiet for some time...too quiet. In fact, because that weird grape head Aisha didn't turn up, things were a lot more quieter than usual.

"Aisha?"

* * *

_I ran through that same house. That same damn house. I can never escape, not matter how badly I want to. I want to get away...away from that damn phone! That call...the call that ruined my life. Why did I ever pick it up? Maybe then...they would still be here. It's all my fault. It's my fault they're gone. If I just waited outside, rather then being impatient and calling them then..._

_There it is. That same ring. Ring, ring, ring..._

_I need to get away, if I don't, I'll be alone. Why? Why can't I stop? Stop...if I pick up the phone...STOP IT!_

_Too late._

_"Hello? Is this Aisha?"_

_No..._

_"Your parents..."_

_No..._

_"They were in an accident."_

_NO!_

_Silence. That endless silence. It's all my fault...it's all my fault. This can't be happening. I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it! Please, someone! Anyone! Please..._

_I don't want to be alone!_

...

"Aisha?"

* * *

**Ara: was that a cliff-hanger?**

**Me: yep :3**

**Chung: that's cruel...**

**Me: MUAHAHA!**

**Elsword: she's gone insane**

**Rena: yep**

**Eve: I agree**

**Aisha: at least that's something we can agree on...**

**Raven: calm down, would you?**

**Me: ...I hate you all. Oh btw**

**After seeing Ara's new class, I was thinking that I should change what her current class for the story is now. Because I can't decide, I'll leave it up to ypu guys if you want Ara as Yama Raja instead.**

**Ara: oooh~ another class for me~**

**Me: Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**

******Raven: I wonder if I'll ever talk in this...**

**Me: Arigatou~**


	8. Forgetting

**Whoo! new chapter! I started writing this about an hour ago and somehow managed to finish it. I must be really bored...or just have a lot of free time ._. Anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Aisha POV:

_Dammit...DAMMIT. Those memories keep bugging me. I told myself I would forget about 'that place', but it always pops into my head. Why now? When did I start to remember? The first time it happened was when...I met him._

_That's right. It was when he dragged me to the roof, on the day Speka and Noah...but, that can't mean anything, right? He's just some dumb kid. Plus if he did meet me as a kid, I'm sure he would have said something by now. Still, I do remember meeting someone as a kid. But I'm pretty sure she was a girl, so why is he making me remember? Ugh, this is so irritating._

_Now that I think about it, how come I don't remember my full past? That's a stupid question. Obviously something happened that caused me to forget. Whatever happened to me is still a missing piece of my memories. Mom, Dad, do you know? What should I do?_

"Aisha?"

"Huh?" I shook my head and focused on the girl in front of me. Eve, I think was her name. "What is it?"

"Why are you in a place like this?" I was confused at first, but then noticed where I was sitting. I was all alone, watching the water fountain at the park. It was really pretty...

"Oh...just thinking." She grabbed my hand and dragged me further into the park. Near the place where the others were. "H-hey, what are you doing?"

"Rena asked for me to find you and 'Get her ass back here or I'll get Elsword to do it. I'm sure he won't mind.' so I went to look for you, though I wasn't entirely sure what Rena meant..." The whole thought of it made my shiver. _Dammit Rena!_

"Well whatever. Could you at least stop pulling so hard? You're hurting my arm. Ow!"

"Ah, forgive me. Ara said for me to hold on especially tight so that you don't run away again." _...I really hate those two._

"Anyway...how and you and Chung doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are dating. Isn't it normal for someone to ask how your relationship is?"

"Oh no, you got it al wrong. I am not with Chung." I paused for a moment, trying to wrap those words around my brain.

"E-EHHH?! So wait...what about all the times Elsword said you guys were together?!"

"This might be confusing to you, I know. Just let me explain. When we were children, we were always close. My parents would always talk to his and eventually came to an agreement that I was to marry him. We were both from rich families, so it's to be expected, well, not to us. We didn't want to go through with the marriage, but we noticed how happy they all seemed...well...Chung did. He decided that we should try to get closer to each other, so that we could get married and it wouldn't seem awkward of forced. Somehow, everyone found out about our relationship and then rumours started spreading. Now everyone thinks we are dating."

"So...you don't like him?" She thought for a moment.

"...I am not sure."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Our parents are the only people that know."

"That's..."_ What the hell?! They seem so lovey dovey too..._"Then, why did you hug him on the first day you arrived at our school?" She let out a chuckle.

"Well, I guess it's kind of fun. Acting as a couple."_ They were pretending the entire time?! What about Chung? How does he feel?_ "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you dating Elsword?" My face turned red immediately.

"WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU- I AM GOING TO KILL ARA!"

"Are you?"

"NO! I WOULD NEVER DATE SUCH A WEIRD RED HEAD!"

"Oh, I thought you two were together."

"Why would you think that?!"

"Well...he did seem worried about you. He was the first person to notice you were gone, and he was the first to try to search for you."

"R-really...?" She nodded. "I see...w-well, we are not going out! And never will be!"

"Oh...I see..." She turned away and started to mumble to herself, I couldn't make out the words though.

"Uh, Eve?"

"Hm? Ah yes, Aisha. I must bring you back to Rena." She grabbed my hand and dragged me again.

_What is she thinking?_

"Eve...why did you tell me about you and Chung? That seems like pretty secret stuff." She stopped.

"It is. Actually, I've never told anyone else about it before. You are the first."

"So why me?"

"...Because I feel like I can trust you." For some reason, a image of a girl popped up in my head. She was alone and crying. Who was that girl? Eve pulled me, remaining silent for the entire time.

* * *

Eve POV:

_I was all alone. I got lost trying to find my way back home. That's when a girl with purple hair found me. She looked vey pretty, yet somehow sad._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked with a calm voice._

_"I..I lost my friends."_

_"Oh?" She grabbed my hand. "Let's go find them. I hate being alone..._

_She dragged me all the way through the town. She took me through all the shops, looking for my friends. We never found them, but she never gave up. She was actually trying more then me. Who is this girl? Eventually, she ran out of breath and had to stop._

_"Ah, sorry...just give me a minute." She said while panting. That's when I heard the voices._

_"Eve? Eve, where are you?!" I smiled and ran away while the girl caught her breath. I ran up to my best friend Chung, who looked really worried. "What are you doing here?" I pointed to the girl who helped me._

_"Eve...that's a pretty name...I'm glad...you found your...friends." I don't think they heard her, because Elsword looked really angry._

_"Why were you taking Eve with you into this part of town? She is going to get into a lot of trouble now!" The girl looked shocked. "Don't touch her!" She tried to get closer to us, only to be stopped by him._

_"I just-"_

_"Leave us alone! You're not our friend!" C'mon Eve, let's go." Chung ignored the two and held my hand. I turned to look at the girl. She was smiling, but it wasn't a real smile. For some reason, I felt sad looking at her fake smile..._

_I never forgot that girl._

"Hey Eve!" Elsword yelled while waving. "Oh, you caught a bug too."

"I hate you too." She snapped at him.

"Whatever." He went back to eating the food Rena prepared for everyone. Aisha just sat under a tree and read a book.

_Those two still don't know..._

_They have both forgotten about the past that is best to forget._

* * *

Aisha POV:

_Huh...I swear just a minute ago, I remembered something. Why did I forget? What was it...? That's right...nothing..._

_What am I trying to remember that's so easy to forget?_

"Aisha~"

"What is it, Rena?"

"Hi~"

"...Okay then."

"Aww you meanie! I say hi and you ignore me!"

"What's the real reason for you saying 'hi' to me?" She giggled.

"Actually...I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hm?"

"You see, we're learning about 'the great fire of Elrios' that happened a few years ago. Could you give me a hand once we leave?"

"The great fire of Elrios?" Suddenly, my head hurt. Everything was spinning and I swear I could hear people screaming. It hurts. Make it stop.

There was fire everywhere. _What's going on? Rena?_ Rena was just staring at me. I was shocked. The fire came up and surrounded her. I tried to reach for her, but the fire stopped me. The fire, slowly ate her, until there was nothing left. I looked at everyone else, who was also engulfed by flames. I tried calling out to them, but I couldn't speak. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

_Why is this happening? Wait...I've seen this before._ I was now in a building, which was collapsing. I need to run, but my legs won't move. I'm so scared. Someone, please help me...

"NO!" I screamed to the top of my lounges. Rena stared at me.

"Uh, alright...was just asking."

"Wait I mean- It doesn't matter."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I just have a headache. I think I'll go home." Without waiting for an answer, I stood up and walked away. Just like I always do.

_That's the only thing I'm good at. Running away._

* * *

**Me: And I am done~**

**Eve: you make it sound like a big deal...**

**Me: hey! I wrote the whole thing in an hour! give me a break!**

**Eve: fine**

**Aisha: Eve is my childhood friend?**

**Me: something like that. you will find out. I am getting really into writing about Aisha's part**

**Rena and you make them so depressing**

**Me: :3**

**Ara: you are evil...**

**Me: yep~ Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Elsword: why am I the enemy?!**

**Me: Arigatou~**


	9. An Unknown past

Aisha POV:

I stare at the ceiling, thinking about how much classes I've missed and how bad my grades will be. I quickly took a sip of the hot chocolate Rena made, before letting out another cough._ Damn this cold...why did I stay in the rain?_ I faced the door, which slowly creaked open.

"Oh, hi Rena." She smiled at me and sat on the edge of the bed. "Could you let me go to school now?"

"Nope~ You're staying right here."

"Rena, please-" She placed her hand on my forehead.

"You still have a fever. You're staying home."

"What about you?"

"I can miss a day off or two. I've done it before, you know I have." I let out a groan and looked out the window._ So now its sunny. Of course. I have the worst luck. Well, at least Rena's here to look after me. She's kind of like a mother. Mother..._"Is there anything else you need? I'll grab some medicine on the way to work later. For now, how about some soup?"

"That sounds...bland."

"Huh, so should I search up how to make soup interesting?"

"I-it's fine. Do what you want to." She sighed and stood.

"I'm only trying to help. I'll make the best soup you've ever eaten! Just wait a little, okay?"_ Please don't. I don't need help, really. So please...just leave me alone._ That's what I wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Okay." I said, smiling as best as I could. I knew Rena could tell it was fake, because she looked at me with such sad eyes. She seemed so worried about me, even though I never cared for her. She was one my first friends and all I want is for her to leave. I'm such a horrible person. "Why did you come to see me in the first place? If you just left..."

"If I just left?"

"...No, it's nothing. Why did you come here anyway?"

"We were meant to be going to school together, remember?"

"You must really love me." She let out a small chuckle before leaving the room. I watched as I left me friend all alone, once again._ This isn't right. I thought I was the one alone, but she has been trying to help me this entire time. I just wanted her to go away...I even forgot the promise. I was meant to meet her at the bus stop, but I forgot and left her. I've always been complaining about being alone, and now, I'm pushing away the only people who accepted me as their friend._

"Aisha! You need to clean your house more! I almost stepped on a plate lying on the floor!" I could hear Rena yell from the kitchen. _She is surprisingly_ _loud._ I smiled and looked out the window once again._ I guess I'll have to put up with them, huh._

* * *

Elsword POV:

"Uh...Elsword? Who are all these people?" Chung looked around at the swarm of girls around me. I'm surprised he even knew I was there._ And I thought having fans is meant to be a good thing. I can't even eat without being surrounded!_

"I have no idea, but they're really getting on my nerves..." Eve stood up and glared at the girls. Normally, she is some emotionless freak, but this time...she is not happy. The girls looked at her and ran away immediately.

"What a nuisance. Such strange humans."

"You make it sound like you're a robot." Yes, I knew she was part of the Nasod race. So she actually was a robot, but I always thought she was more human then machine. "Well, thanks anyway."

"I only did it so we could eat in peace." She sat down next to Chung and went back to her poker face.

"...It's pretty quiet here without the others." Chung said while observing his surroundings, making sure there were no more weird girls hiding somewhere. Sure enough, there was. She spotted Chung and ran away. 'What's with those people?' he mumbled.

"Ara is currently visiting her brother, Aren, who lives in Sander."

"Sander? Isn't that really far away?" She nodded and continued. "Apparently, he was in a car accident and was hospitalized. Ara said she would be away for three day's. Raven is sparring with Lowe and Banthus."

"Banthus? The PE teacher?"

"That is correct." There was a minute of silence before I asked.

"What about-"

"Aisha is bedridden. She has a cold and Rena is taking care of her."

"Oh..." Eve and Chung looked at each other for a moment, before looking at me. "What's with that look?" Chung was the first to speak.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"W-what?! No way!"

"The signs on your face make it quite obvious that you are worrying about her."

"Shut it, Eve!"

"Oh? So you don't deny it?"

"What? No! I mean, I'm not worried! She's annoying anyway." Eve paused for a moment before talking again.

"Why do you wish to not tell her? If you just apologized and were a little nicer to her, you two could-"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I leaned in my chair and looked away._ Why would you talk about that now? It doesn't even matter anymore. She already forgot about me completely. What's the point in saying sorry?_

"Do not act as if you have forgotten. She saved you. You should at least say thank you and-"

"WHAT'S THE POINT?!" I snapped. "She doesn't even know me anymore, so why say thanks...?"

"Because, no matter how hard you try to avoid it, she will remember. You know that, don't you?" I didn't answer. I just left them.

* * *

Eve POV:

I looked at the now empty space in front of me. "...It seems he still cannot accept his past." Chung smiled sadly.

"It's not surprising. He lost his whole family, even his sister. He was really depressed after that. He lost everything he cared for. It must be a shock to see someone he thought died all those years ago, just sitting at her desk like nothing happened."

"She also has no memory of him whatsoever."

"And that. It must be hard to see the last person he ever cared about, who is still alive, forget him."

"And yet, even though he finally got to see her and be friends with her again, he still won't admit his feelings."

"...I guess we'll have to wait a little bit longer."

"When the time is right, he will confess."

"I just hope he doesn't leave it for too long. I don't want to know what will happen then."

"I am sure he will tell her eventually." We both got up and started walking to class together.

_We just need to wait a little longer...hopefully. No, wait. This could take a lot longer then what we think. The only option we have for now is to wait and see. It's up to you, Elsword._

* * *

**Me: and I am done...**

**Aisha: what took you so long?!**

**Me: sorry, I was sick. I can't think when i'm sick T^T**

**Elsword: bout time you updated**

**Me: shaddup!**

**Ara: you should try to at least write something**

**Me: I'M SOWWY QQ**

**Rena: it's okay, take your time.**

**Me: *cries in Renas arms* whaa T^T**

**Rena: Uh...Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Me: *Still crying***

**Rena: er...its okay don't worry**

**Aisha: *facepalm***

**Ara: Arigatou~**


	10. A hidden dream

Elsword POV:

Today, I woke up earlier then my alarm clock. Though, I wasn't surprised. It was because of that horrid smell that filled the entire house that I had to get up and leave as fast as possible._ Dammit...She must've been out late yesterday again._ I ran through the house, desperately trying to find my phone, hoping that I could ignore the strong smell of alcohol. I didn't really need it, but I had to take it with me at all times, just in case she had one of her late nights. Oh, perfect timing.

"Uhh...Elsword~" She said, stumbling down the stairs and holding her head. "Could you...ugh...do me a favor~?" She asked, attempting to sound like she was some sweet little adorable girl, who couldn't find her way back home.

"What is it now?" I asked in a sharp tone._ You better not make me waste my money...again._ She swung her half empty bottle of liquor around and attempted to tackle me from behind, just to end up falling to her knees.

"Could you grab me some more of that, uh...could you get me some ice-cream? Please~?"_ It's hard to believe I used to think of her as a role-model...now she's...'this'. If only Dad were here._

"I gotta go to school now. Go get some yourself and quit bothering me." I snapped, while heading towards the front door.

"Eh? Really? Maybe you're just too lazy to get it." _How long will she keep this up for?_ "Haha...you're always the same, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa sighed as she jumped on the couch and turned on the TV. _What is she-_

"How long do you plan to do this for?"_ Huh?_ She turned to me with a more serious expression on her face. She placed the bottle on the table and stretched her arms over her head, letting out a large yawn. "You always seem to run away from everything, even as a kid."

"...What are you saying?"

"You did it when you had to move, you did it when you were forced to train. You even did it when Mom died. Though, I can't blame you Those were some pretty tough times. It must be hard for you, especially with that girl around. But still, you need to face things and stop running away."

"I don't get it. Why bring something like that up now?" She turned the other way before mumbling: 'I...got a call from Eve..."

'Of course, that bitch...' I cursed under my breath. "Leave me alone." I said as I walked outside, slamming the door behind me.

I headed towards the small group of people, waiting patiently for me at the front gate. One person stepped out of the group, who happened to have Violet eyes...

"It's about time you showed up. We've been waiting here for ages!" She yelled at me. I shook my head, trying to forget about the morning, and waved my hand.

"Hello to you too, Aisha."

* * *

_The young mage waved her staff around, hoping for something to happen, but only appearing as some child, swinging around a toy. She pouted as she dropped the staff on the bench. "I guess I'll have to wait until I'm older. Maybe Mom could help me more. And Dad too. But they're always working, and-" She was stopped as she felt something bump into her...well...someone._

_"Ah! S-sorry miss! Ah__...It's you!" Aisha smiled at the girl, who was gripping onto her arm tightly._

_"You're the girl from the other day, right? Eve, was it?" The girl simply nodded and returned the smile._

_"There you are! Stop running off like that. Wait...is that the girl from a few days a go?" Eve ran up to Chung and held his hand, as her smile brightened._

_"Yep. She's the one who helped me look for you guys."_

_"I see-" He stared at Aisha, before finally asking her: "Hey...what's your name?"_

_"Um, my name is-"_

_"Hey, did you find her yet?" Elsword stopped as he noticed Chung with Eve, talking to someone who seemed very familiar...It didn't take long for him to figure out who it was. Though, Aisha was able to notice who he was straight away, and her face saddened as she remembered their last encounter._

_"...Aisha." She finished._

_"What are YOU doing here?" Elsword hissed, as he stepped closer, while the others slowly backed away. At first, Aisha was planning to leave and not cause any trouble, but instead, she chose to fight back._

_"It's a park. It's not like you own everything."_

_"Why are you with them?" He questioned, as he pointed to Chung and Eve._

_"Geez, I was just practicing when that girl bumped into me. I wasn't trying to hurt her or anything. Also, the other day, I was trying to HELP her. Who are you meant to be?"_

_"I'm her FRIEND."_

_"You seem like some weirdo to me."_

_"You're the weird one, who was swinging some stupid fairy wand around!"_

_"You saw that?! And it's a staff! Not some fairy wand!"_

_The fight continued for ages. All they did were shout insults at each other, while Chung and Eve watched their constant bickering. Though, it was quite entertaining to see the two fight. But eventually, Eve grew tired of them and wandered off once again. Chung was too busy thinking of a way to get them to stop, he hadn't even noticed that Eve had ran off again._

_"Oh no...er, Elsword?"_

_"What now, Chung?!"_

_"Eve ran off again." Then everything went quiet. "Well, I'll go look for her-"_

_"Wait! I'll help too. Why does she keep disappearing like that anyway?" Or course Elsword wanted to help find his friend, but he already knew how difficult is was to find her in the first place. It was a habit of Eve, wandering around whenever bored, sometimes even getting lost. Every time she would go on her little 'Adventure', it would take ages to find her. There were even times where Eve had to find the others herself, even if she were mad or didn't feel like talking to her friends. There was even one time, when visiting the Seikers when Chung was sick, she wandered off again and wasn't found until dinner. That was the day she had to walk home by herself, despite only being at the age of six. Elsword new all too well of this, and knew that having just two people look for her would never work out. Though, she did seem attached to Aisha...that's when he, as much as he didn't want to, knew they needed help from her, even if he knew almost nothing about this girl._

_Aisha watched as the two headed off to find the now, once again, missing girl. She started to turn away and practice her magic, when she suddenly heard a voice. As annoying as it was, she was glad to hear it. "Could you...help us find her...? I mean, she really likes you...so..." Aisha grinned when she heard those words._

_"Only if you say pretty please~"_

_"What? No way! I just asked because I thought it would be easier to find her. You don't actually have to help, so don't make me say stuff like that." He replied in frustration. Though, they really did need the help._

_"Well that didn't work. Guess your just some jerk that can't say sort, huh."_

_"I am not! I can say it, but I don't want to say it to you. If anything, YOU should say sorry to ME!"_

_"For what? You were the one who started the whole fight."_

_"Um, not to be rude or anything..." Chung interrupted. "...but it's getting kinda late. I don't think Eve's Mom would be happy if she was late again..."_

_"Okay, okay. I'll help you find her." Aisha said, sighing as she joined the little search party. _

* * *

Aisha POV:

Today, I decided to sit alone. I've been constantly having nightmares, and now I feel absolutely miserable. What's even worse, is that they seem so real. They're starting to really get to me. I even skipped a few days of school, due to having headaches, all because of those weird dreams. What's more strange about them, is that I'm always in the same building. I know I've never seen that place before, but it seems so familiar...oh well. That's what you get for having Amnesia. Still, I wish I could sleep peacefully just once, even if I'm forced to sleep on a rock. It's better then nothing.

"Aisha?" Raven was walking around, also alone. _I wonder why he isn't with Rena today..._

"Oh, hi Raven. Where's Rena?"

"She and Ara left earlier. Ara said something about 'the Amusement park being the greatest ways to form a romantic relationship~' and 'Rena, help me find a guy. We could go get ice-cream, we can go see the animals and then we can go on the Ferris wheel. That's the most roman-"

"Please. Stop. I get it." _That definitely sounds like something Ara would do. Why does she have to drag the rest of us in her plans to find a guy?_

"...Hm..."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Have you seen Eve anywhere?"

"No. Actually, I haven't seen her all day...I wonder where she is. Why did you want to know?"

"No reason." He finished, as he started to walk away. Aisha reached for her bag and decided to go home early. Hopefully, she could get some rest tonight, rather then falling asleep in class. She didn't want to hear another one of Stella's boring lectures, that lasted for what seemed like hours. Sometimes it felt like she would never stop blabbing on about the history of Bethma.

_And that's the end to another weird day._

* * *

**Me: Dohohohoho... (~^)~**

**Chung: er...whats with her?**

**Elsword: her weirdness is acting up again**

**Eve: indeed**

**Me: blablablablu /) .O. (\**

**Chung: ehehe...^^"**

**Raven: finally...I finally talk -spotlight shines on Raven-**

**Elsword: yeah, only those few lines**

**Raven: -spotlight disappears- **

**Aisha: Hey, Aya-chan, say the line!**

**Me: Oh yeah~! Ahaha...thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update. I am getting REALLY lazy =w=**

**Elsword: that's obvious**

**Me: shh...don't tell them~~~**

**Aisha: ugh...Arigatou~**


	11. And now, he's a stalker

Aisha POV:

I feel like I've started to regain some of my memories. Before, I could only remember that phone call, and that my parents had died. But now, I think I can remember a little more now. I do know that I was there. I don't know where, but I do know that I saw them. I witnessed my parents death. I also know that I wasn't the only one. Even if that's all I know now, I'm sure that is enough. Only two questions remain: Do I even want to remember, and if I do, then what will happen to me?

"Aisha!"

"Huh? I-I mean, um..."

"Your dozing off again. Snap out of it! Do you have a partner?" That's right. We were training with Camilla today. "Well?"

"W-well, I don't...er...what were we doing again?"

"Go find a partner, Aisha."

"R-right!"_ Crap..._

I looked around the area, hoping I could find at least one person I knew. Of course Elsword was surrounded by those creepy girls, that always seem to stalk him. Raven was already paired up with Rena. Eve would probably be with Chung. The only person was Ara and she would already have a partner too. Even if she does act strange most the time, she is actually quite popular. _I guess that means I'm alone, huh._

No matter where I looked, there was always some person with either their best friend, their boyfriend or girlfriend, or they could just be with some person that they just met. And they still are able to get along with each other. They even manage to become friends. While I just stand here, looking for a partner that will probably never exist.

"Um, Miss? Is it alright if I sit out? Just for today? My head kinda hurts, and I really don't feel up to fighting."_ I hope that's good enough...I mean, It's normal for me to sit out. I've been doing it for the past- how many years? Sure, I may be physically weak, but I'm really smart. Plus it's not like I don't know how to fight, I just don't need to use my skills for anything. There hasn't been a single time anyone of us has had to use our skills, apart from fighting the higher ranks._

Higher Ranks: Those people who are stronger then the rest of us in any possible way. They're smarter then us, stronger and more popular. People usually attempt to defeat them in a sparring match. If you somehow do defeat them, you get to be one of the higher ranks. Also, Speka and Noah happen to be one of those higher ranks, not that I care. The only thing you get is a chance to join the knights of Velder.

Honestly, I'm not interested in spending my time fighting 'crime', despite there being no crime in this town. It's perfect, so why do we need those 'Velder Knights' protecting us? They make everything seem like a game, and think they're all 'powerful'. I'd much rather stay home and act like a normal human. Unfortunately, I was born with the ability to summon fire at the tip of my finger, so being 'normal' isn't much of an option.

Most people believe it's amazing. I think it's useless.

_Actually, now that I think about it...I loved magic. I used to be glad to have such power when I was little. When did I start to hate it so much...?_

Once again, I was allowed to just sit on the bench and watch the others.

_I_ _really am pathetic._

* * *

_7 years ago it was. 7 years...something happened. I had gotten a call, I went to find my parents...it was my birthday. I saw my parents. I watched them die, that I know. I panicked and tried to save them, but was trapped. I remember fire, and a lot of it. I also remember that I wasn't alone. If I can remember who that other person with me was, then maybe I'll find out more about my past. Why I had forgotten so easily..._

**Ding.**

There's the bell.

Today, I decided to walk home alone. I had gotten used to Rena walking beside me, but that's not the reason why I want to be alone. I'm hoping that if I just explore the place more, I might learn something knew. I don't know what, just...something. I just need to fins something that can spark my memory. The rain had finally cleared up and I went home a little earlier then usual, so I should have plenty of time to look around._ ...What am I thinking? What am I gonna say if someone finds me snooping around the area? Then again, I'm usually non-existent to the rest of the world. 'Don't mind me!' I'm just looking for clues to a possibly false past. I don't know why and I probably don't wanna know the truth, but oh well!'_

Yet, before I knew it, I was already standing in front of my house, just waiting to get inside. No matter where I go, I couldn't remember anything._ Why am I wasting my time with stuff like this...? I remembered a lot more at the park..._

There it was.

_And a lot at school..._

That was the reason why I remembered.

_Come to think of it, everything I know now, I know because I was with them..._

But there was no way they were connected to this...right?

_Inside a fire. A girl crying. Her parents gone. And was with...someone._

This was getting really frustrating. I felt like pulling out my hair, just trying to remember. There were still so many questions, and still so little answers. Who was the someone with me? Was he trying to protect me? Trying to help me? This was just so irritating. I can't even remember what their face looks like. I was surrounded by red- wait...what? Irritating. Red...

"Eh? Why did I just remember Elsword...?"

"Someone say my name?" I jumped as I heard the voice of that- that annoying thing! _How long was he there for?!_

"What the hell?! Why are YOU here?!"

"Meh. Decided to follow you home for laughs."

"What ARE you, a stalker?!"

"Nope. Just tryin to kill time."

"Go home. Read a book, take a walk, go study. But don't follow me home!"

"But, I'm already here. Besides, it's not like I'm doing any harm to you."

"YOU'RE FOLLOWING ME!" _Geez, what's with this guy?!_ Though, even if I didn't show it, I was actually glad he came. I just wanted to forget all of those lost memory's and live a 'normal' life. Well, it may not be perfect, but it's a start. Still, he didn't have to follow me all the way home...and his house was quite far from this place too.

* * *

_"Ehh?! Why are you following me?!"_

_"I'm not. I'm just going the same way as you."_

_"Liar. We were meant to split up and look for Eve and Chung, but here you are!"_

_"Is that a bad thing?"_

_"...Just try to not get lost. If you do, I'm not helping you."_

_"Fine. Now what were we doing again?"_

_"You're useless..."_

* * *

"Whatever, just don't bother me, and-" I was interrupted when I heard a familiar voice.

"ELSWORD!"_ Is that Ara? _"Elsword! Where are you?!" _Eve too?_

"Um...what's going on?" I was about to turn to Elsword, when I suddenly felt someone grip tightly to me hand.

"We gotta go. Now." I didn't even get the chance to stop him before he dragged me away.

"DAMMIT ELSWORD!"

* * *

**Me: Finally...I finally updated...**

**The Elgang: ABOUT TIME!**

**Me: Forgive me...i'm just do busy with school and that...**

**Aisha: well, at least a got a chapter to myself**

**Elsword: you got the entire dam fic to yourself**

**Aisha: Huehuehue**

**Me: Er...Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Even if it's a bit short...**

**Rena: at least you didn't give up on it entirely...**

**Me: Arigatou~**


End file.
